


Never have I ever kissed Lydia Martin

by Boyandbanshee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Never Have I Ever, Stydia, drinking game, some stalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyandbanshee/pseuds/Boyandbanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has been distant with the group ever since Stiles started to hang out with Malia. But Scott made it his job to get Lydia to hangout with the pack on Friday night. Friday comes and the pack plays a drinking game where secrets come to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never have I ever kissed Lydia Martin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy and I will try to update soon. Also sorry in advance for some grammar.

Never have I ever kissed Lydia Martin 

After a long week of tests, drama, and kicking supernatural butt, the pack meets at Stiles's for some well deserved fun. Ever since Malia magically showed up, Lydia has been distant with the group. Not on purpose, but because her and stiles stopped hanging out. Yeah they still solve mysteries together, but it's not the same as it was before... Her. 

With some miracle Scott was able to convince Lydia to agree to hangout. Lydia is nervous but slightly happy to have plans on a Friday night. She brushes aside her long hair and braids it into fishtail. She slips on a short flowy black dress and her mint green high top converse. She walks over to the mirror and clasps together a small silver arrow pendent. As she looks up at the mirror she brings her hand up to lightly touch the tip of the arrow. Allison. 

It was around six when she pulls up to Stiles house. She locks up the car, as she does she looks up to see light shine from the windows with figures in them. It had been months since she had been over and honestly she was only here because Scott asked her. Lydia sighs and walks to the door. She thinks to her self 'Should I ring the doorbell or just walk in like I used to' she thought. Doorbell it is. She hears footsteps grow louder and louder until the doorknob starts to turn. Her stomach flips. The door opens to Kira, thank god. "Oh my glob! Lydia! You made it! Scott wasn't sure if you were going to come. I'm glad you did." Kira says with a smile. Lydia nods and forces a smile. Lydia and Kira never had the chance to become close because of all the events that had happened after they met, but maybe this year Lydia thinks. 

The warm house greets her as she walks into the living room. Everyone looks up to Lydia and Kira. "Uh hey guys." Lydia says as she sits on the floor next to the tv, while Scott and Kira sit in a chair together, Liam also on the floor, Malia spread out on the couch, and Stiles nowhere to be seen. As Lydia realizes how silent the room is, she takes in a breath and says "Soo what are we doing tonight?"  
"Who knows." A familiar voice says. She turns to look up at Stiles. He doesn't look at her, he just simply walks over to the couch and sits at the end putting Malia's legs over his lap.  
Scott, noticing the awkwardness, speaks up, "Well the your dads gone all night, so how about we play never have I ever?"  
"That sounds fun!" Liam says all giddy because he never does these kinds of things.  
"Liam gets Apple juice though." Kira says and she gets up to go to the fridge. She walks back with five beers, one cup of apple juice and a grumpy Liam.  
"You know alcohol doesn't have an effect on us, only Lydia and stiles. So I think I should have a beer." Liam says and pouts as Kira hands him the apple juice. As Liam says this, Lydia realizes that it's true. It was last year, before the chaos, that they had all played a drinking game. Her and stiles got drunk out of their minds, while everyone else was sober. Lydia makes a executive decision to not drink because the last time Her and Stiles did, they did stuff they swore never to speak of again. She guesses that stiles realizes it to and shoots her a glace. Lydia looks down to her lap, that was the first time Stiles has looked at her in months and it was because he didn't want malia to know. 

"Okay here's the rules: 1. If you did it, drink 2. Allowed to skip once 3. if you skip then have to do truth or dare. Got it? Good." Kira practically out of breath from explaining it a fourth time,"Who wants to start?"  
Liam rolls his eyes and says, "Well since I'm not going to get drunk at least there is drama. Never have I ever have had a crush on someone in this room." Kira and Scott practically toast to that, Stiles passively sips while looking way from the group. Lydia wanting to, but everyone would figure out who it is so she keeps it to her self. She sees stiles look a little hurt when he sees she didn't sip. Lydia glances to Malia who is just confused, "What the frick is a crush?"  
"Haha well you're in for a treat, you see Stiles used to have a HUGE MAJOR CRUSH ON L- " Scott starts but is elbowed in the rib by Stiles before he could continue. Lydia just smiles to her self but is hurt because Scott said the crush in past tense.  
"Okay thanks for that Scott." Stiles starts and turns to Malia, "Ignore Scott. A crush is something that hurts like hell and only 98% of the time reciprocated." Lydia hears in his voice that it was directed to her and she seriously couldn't do this anymore. The pain in her chest was growing.

After probably the stupidest never have I Evers Lydia's beer was still full, that was going to change. Malia was finally getting the game after like five turns and says "Never have I ever gotten drunk." Scott smirks as Lydia and Stiles are the only ones that drink. "Hey Stiles remember last year when you and Lydia were wasted, what happen after we left exactly?"  
Stiles panics and stutters, "Well uh eh I can't really remember-we-we-"  
"We ordered pizza and then passed out" Lydia states calm and unaffected. Stiles just slumps back into the couch.  
"Suuurreeeee. Anyways next one, Liam?"  
"Never have I ever kissed Lydia Martin." He says as he looks at Stiles the whole time. Lydia sees Scott laughing as he sips his beer and as for stiles, he just has a side conversation with Malia, ignoring what Liam said. Lydia rolls her eyes and thinks to her self 'Great now Stiles doesn't even have the guts to admit we have kissed and not just once.'  
"Well I'm bored so about about we do truth or dare on the people that skipped some" Kira says as she try's to get it around her head that Scott and Lydia had kissed.  
Lydia sees Malia raise her had and ask, "What's truth or dare?" Lydia roles her eyes as Kira try's to explain it to Malia, which is hopeless.


End file.
